


Satu Dibalut

by diagnosed_with_obsession (TideNightWalker)



Series: Teen Wolf Fics [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Predictictions, Season Villians, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8403733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/diagnosed_with_obsession
Summary: Satu Dibalut- noun; "Bandaged One" in IndonesianStiles is trapped at the Ghost Rider's compound. With the help of a human girl there, Stiles may be able to escape.But is her story more important than he thought?





	1. Satu

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... I've been gone for a while (from updating fics)
> 
> And no, I have not died. No, I don't have an excuse for why I've been gone.
> 
> I apologize, and I plan to hopefully finish a few fics I've left dangling.
> 
> Enjoy, lovelies!

Stiles looked around at the Ghost Rider's compound.

All the prisoners...

He spotted a figure, wrapped in bandages. They had a slightly feminine figure, and only their mouth and nose was free from the bandages.

They were surrounded by three others, seemingly protecting the bandaged figure.

Stiles walked quietly over to the bandaged figure ('cause there was no fucking way that he was sitting by Peter) and stopped near their protectors.

"What do you want, _anak baru_?" One of the protectors sneered.

The bandaged figure smiled. "It's okay, Lagu. Let him talk."

Lagu huffed. "But, _Satu Dibalut_ ,"

"What did I tell you Lagu?" Satu Dibalut asked. "My name is not "Bandaged One", it's Angel."

Angel smiled. "Sorry, Lagu is very headstrong and suspicious of visitors. Again, I'm Angel. Who are you?"

"I'm Stiles." Stiles replied. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but..."

"What happened to me?" Angel finished, still smiling.

"Yeah," Stiles said weakly.

"It's a long story," Angel sighed. "And a gruesome one. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

Stiles sat down by Lagu. "I think I've got plenty of time, Angel. I love scary stories."

Angel smiled. "I like you."

She inhaled deeply, and began her story.

"A few years ago, a while before I ever showed up at the Compound, I lived in Florida.

Jacksonville, Florida, to be specific. I lived there for my whole life. A new boy showed up in town, claiming to originally from California. He was tall, and suspicious. Said his name was Theo."

Stiles raised his eyebrows.

"Theo sought out to be my friend. He was sweet, and kind. We became good friends, and he finally revealed that he was something called a Chimera.

He explained the Supernatural world to me, how he had a heart transplant a few years ago and that was how he was able to become a Chimera, a person made into a Supernatural creature. I accepted that, and a few more years later, he told me his plan."

Angel sucked in a laborious breath, and continued.

"He wanted to go to a town in California, called Beacon Hills. It was a beacon to the Supernatural, and was home to one of the most exotic packs in the world.

Scott McCall was the alpha of this pack, and he was something called a True Alpha. He was extremely powerful, but he was too pure for Theo. Theo wanted McCall's pack, but not truly them. He wanted their dark sides."

Angel sighed. "He wanted me to come with him. I said no, and tried to stop him.

He was the one who put me in these bandages."

Stiles winced. "Theo made it to Beacon Hills." Stiles sighed.

Angel gasped. "Oh no... Are they ok?"

Stiles sighed. " _We_ are. Kind of."

Angel tilted her head. "We?"

"Scott McCall is my best friend. I'm part of the McCall pack." Stiles replied.

Angel nodded. "I'm so sorry I couldn't stop him."


	2. Dua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone for so long! School is a bitch, and I didn't have any inspiration for this story... But I am back, hopefully with more mildly consistent chapters!
> 
> Enjoy, Lovelies!

Stiles needed to find a way out of here.

 

He hated the Compound with a burning passion.

 

Angel was only 15, and she had been at the Compound for _three_ years. 

 

She was the youngest.

 

All these people, condemned to die and never achieve peace.

 

He hated it. He wouldn’t stand for it.

 

But how could he stand up against the Ghost Riders?

 

Stiles waited and waited for weeks and weeks, until one day the Ghost Riders came for Peter.

 

Peter thrashed and fought, and ended up kicking one of the Ghost Riders down.

 

“Run!” Peter screamed. “Somebody run!”

 

Stiles saw his chance. He scrambled away towards Angel. Lagu hefted her up and to him, nodding sagely. Stiles hefted her onto his back, and smiled gratefully at the Indonesian man.

 

She was frozen, but held onto him tightly.

 

Stiles ran faster than he even thought he could, past the Ghost Riders and through the Entrance. 

 

Other supernaturals in the Compound fought with Peter, but Stiles never looked back. No one protested, especially not after they saw Lagu (whom had become Angel's protector) hand Angel over to Stiles. The youngest and the newbie escaping was fine with them. 

 

He heard Angel whisper against his shoulder. “I’m so sorry, Lagu.”

 

Stiles kept running until he couldn’t.

 

“Stiles?” Angel asked. “Stiles, are you okay?”

 

Stiles set Angel down gently. 

 

“Stiles, what are you-?”

 

Then, he collapsed.

 

“Stiles!”

* * *

 

When he came to, Angel was standing in front of him protectively.

 

“You’re not taking him!”

 

“He’s a human that collapsed in the middle of the woods. He needs to get to a hospital!” A familiar voice growled. “You can’t stake your claim on some  _ human _ !”

 

“Angel?” Stiles asked, voice hoarse.

 

“Stiles!” Angel yelped. “You’re awake!” She fell to her knees next to him.

 

“Where are we?” Stiles groaned, attempting to sit up. Angel helped him sit up.

 

“You’re in the Beacon Hills forest,” The voice Angel was talking to replied dryly.

 

Stiles blinked at them. “Malia?” He whispered breathlessly.

 

Malia recoiled. “Why do you know my name?”

 

Stiles frowned, but it disappeared quickly.

 

“You and your pack- you’re practically famous!” Stiles grinned. “Angel, she’s part of the McCall pack!”

 

Angel smiled politely. “Hello," She looked down quickly and her smile faded.

 

Malia scoffed. “Whatever. Look, little girl, you need to get him to a hospital. Fainting in the middle of the forest isn’t exactly a sign of good health.”

 

“Actually,” Stiles replied, successfully standing up. “We need to talk to Sc- Alpha McCall.”

 

“So, you’re fine, human?” Malia raised an eyebrow.

 

Stiles swayed suspiciously. “Yeah, I just ran a couple miles carrying Angel here. Perfectly fine.”

 

Malia rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I’ll be back.”

 

She ran off, presumably getting Scott.

 

Stiles shoulders slumped, and he sighed. “I thought getting out of the Compound would make everyone remember.”

 

“Nothing in the Supernatural world is that easy, Stiles,” Angel replied sadly from her place on the forest floor.

 

They waited in a comfortable silence, listening to the forest.

 

After a few minutes, Malia appeared again, with Scott and Liam in tow. 

 

Stiles inhaled sharply, and Angel stood in front of him again. 

 

Scott frowned at them. “What happened to you two? Are you ok?”

 

“I was mauled by a Chimera three years ago,” Angel replied sarcastically. “He ran as fast as he could for a few miles with me in tow. We’re fine. How ‘bout you?”

 

Scott winced. “Sorry, that's a dumb question. I know someone who can help you. Both of you.”

 

Scott frowned at Malia. “We’re supposed to be welcoming. Why did you hesitate, Malia?”

 

Malia huffed. “They smell weird.”

 

Scott rolled his eyes, and threw Stiles over his shoulder. Stiles yelped, and wrapped his arms around Scott’s ribcage. 

 

“Liam, pick up the girl. We’re taking them to Deaton,” Scott ordered. Liam nodded, and carried Angel bridal style. 

 

Angel yelped as well, blindly wrapping her arms around Liam’s neck.

 

“Off we go!” Scott chimed, and the three weres ran to the animal clinic.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I love knowing what you think could improve and what's good!
> 
> Thanks, and have a good day/night!


End file.
